1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to wireless communications and more particularly to managing interference in wireless communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications are increasingly present in daily life. Devices may use multiple wireless communication protocols, frequencies, modulation techniques, error correction, and the like to communicate with wired devices and other wireless devices. Due to the ubiquity of such communication protocols, interference is often an important design consideration. In the context of the home, more and more devices and services are controlled wirelessly. Again, however, such devices can easily interfere with one another, potentially frustrating users.